Various compositions designed for providing treatment to or cleaning of the skin are commercially available, such as at supermarkets, cosmetic stores, and other locations. Treatment masks only very weakly adhere to the skin, such that the mask is easily removed, and are generally used for application and delivery of moisturizing agents and other beneficial agents to the skin through a wet, typically aqueous, environment. Removal masks are those designed to firmly adhere to the skin and thereby remove dirt, clogs, and excess corneum on the surface and in the pores of skin upon peeling off the mask.
Tactile properties of the masks may thus depend on the desired effect, such as treatment or exfoliation, for example. To complicate things further, end users have individualized preferences for how the mask feels when applied and/or adhered to the skin—some end users may prefer a soft feel, others may prefer a tighter feel, while some may prefer a stronger or weaker adhesion to the skin, among other concerns.
Compositions useful in pore strips and keratonic plug removers, for example, are described in various publications, such as US2002/0110536, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,512,277, 6,306,382, 6,159,493, US2013/0048004, and EP0969806.
Compositions useful in depilatories, which typically include a chemical for removing hair, are described in various publications, such as US2006/0002878, U.S. Pat. No. 7,507,400, US2009/0087499, US2012/0052035, US2013/0022568, EP2335676, EP1973517, EP1309308, EP2335676, EP0973490, and EP1973517.
Compositions useful in epilatories, used for physical removal of hair as opposed to the chemical removal in depilatories, are described in various publications, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,444,707, 8,444,708, and US2013/0263388.